


First kiss

by Time_Lady_Galadriel (Bashynx)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Time_Lady_Galadriel





	First kiss

Derek leaned in and planted a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

“What did you do that for?” he blushed and looked Derek straight into his eyes.

“Do I need a reason?” Derek replied with a sly smile.

“I guess not.” Stiles shrugged.

Derek started playing with his hair, messing it up. "I need to tell you something Stiles." Derek started softly. "I've been...kind of thinking about it for a while and I..."

Stiles' heart skipped a beat. "You what? Derek?" He gasped, demanding to know.

"I...I love you Stiles."

Instead of replying or saying anything he kissed that sour wolf. It started off gently, their lips meeting in the way they never did before and then, Derek put his arms around Stiles’ neck and kissed him back with even more passion. Their lips kept meeting in that gentle collision over and over again and then they parted.

Derek was staring at him utterly dazzled.

"I love you too, Derek." Stiles whispered.


End file.
